Picking a Lock on the Heart
by Scar of Mine
Summary: Picking locks is easy compared to picking the ever bound locks on a heart. I still cannot figure out why I am in love with one of my master's most hated rivals, or why we carry on this secret love affair. But I'll be damned if the I can't eventually pick the locks that hide the truth. Rated T but will probably go up. 2k3-2k9 only. LeoxOC
1. Missions

**Ok so this is the story I've been thinking about a-freaking lot and the plot bunnies won't leave me alone. I'm really into this one so hopefully I can keep this one going. I am sorry for deleting the other one but this one has such a better plot so I really hope ya'll enjoy and R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, just Scar. **

"You wanted to speak with me, Sir?"

"I have a mission for you."

"What is it you wish of me, Master?"

"I need you to infiltrate this address and see if there is anything… of value to our cause. The details are with Karai; you shall be working with her and your squadron on this mission."

"Yes, Master."

"I have chosen you for this mission because of your skills; do not make me wish I sent another."

"No worries, Master Shredder. I will not fail you."

**TMNTMNT**

Being in the top ranks of the Foot Clan does have its perks; even I have to admit it. You get a decent, triple digit, quarterly pay check; whatever weapon you want instead of the lowly single katana of the drones; you can wear whatever you want as long as the Foot symbol is on it; oh and let's not forget the best thing, you can pick your own missions… well, most of the time.

Take now for instance; this mission I want no part of. Yet, this one comes straight from the master so I have no choice. I hate doing missions that might involve my master's most hated enemies. Not because I'm afraid or anything of that nature, God forbid, but more along the lines of I don't understand the dynamics behind the hatred. Sure I've heard the stories from Karai and Hun, but what about the creatures' side of the story?

What if they are actually the honorable ones and we are not?

"Scarlock, time to move," I snap out of my thoughts and come back to reality and Karai standing in front of me.

"Yeah, yeah I know my part," I snap back. Damn that woman gets on my nerves. She thinks she's the top shit because of being Master's daughter and all. Just don't get me started on her.

I quietly move to the back door of the secondhand shop and get out my kit. Every type of pick you can imagine I've got, same with any type of lock. What can I say? I like to practice my trade. That's why everyone in the Foot Clan calls me Scarlock or just Scar, whatever it's weird either way.

Examining the lock I find it's nothing more than a simple three tumbler. Ten seconds later and its popped open and set to the side as I motion to the other ninja to come on.

The others search as I stand by Karai, silently waiting. I have done my part and being such a higher level I don't have to bother myself with anything else. Within fifteen minutes the drones have searched the shop and collected the data they were required to get. I replace the lock exactly as it was and we climb to the top of the building.

"_Shit_," Karai mutters when she sees what's waiting for us on the roof top. Four giant turtles in multi-colored masks… something tells me they must be the ever infamous thorn in my master's side. Yeah I'm being sarcastic, I'm not stupid.

"Karai," says a deep, pure voice filled with an aura of leadership; the one in blue. I can't recall his name, even though I'm supposed to have all this information memorized. Oh well. "I suggest you return everything you just stole."

"And why should I do that?" she replies, laughing. She doesn't give him time to answer before discreetly motioning the drones to attack.

And attack they did.

It was a flurry of black clothed bodies as the twenty ninja we brought went into battle. Karai went straight for the blue banded turtle as I pulled out my crescent moon blades and head for the red banded one. The drones scatter as I come to fight the largest turtle in the group and I smile, I love a one on one, fair, honorable fight. In the Foot Clan this doesn't happen often.

I block a slice of his sai to my abdomen and twist to slice his falling wrist. He blocks and gives me a dirty look. I give him a sweet smile, unlike the drones I only cover my eyes with a black and red mask sorta like what the turtles wear. He gives a primal yell and kicks low, sweeping me off my feet and delivering a swift punch to my jaw as I go down. I spit some blood out of my mouth before quickly doing a move up on my hands with a powerful kick to his head. I jump up as he stagers back, giving me a perfect slice to his throat. I think about it for a millisecond…

…Before slipping my blades back into my belt and jogging back over to Karai who had whistled. The turtles are regrouping and so are we. The blue banded one has a nasty cut on the side of his leg while the others are just busted up a little. Karai must've got in a lucky shot. I motion for my ninja to disappear as we hear police sirens in the distance. Karai gives me a three fingered order and disappears as well. I quickly follow but slip into the shadows about three buildings away.

I watch as the turtles turn and leap on the next building to go home when the building they're on explodes. They disappear for as the debris and dust consume them in a gigantic blast. I shield myself behind a chimney and wait for the crashes to finally stop. When they do I run across to the buildings next to the one that was destroyed, searching for any of the turtles unconscious. If I find one I'm supposed to take him back to the master.

I climb down the fire escape and start shifting through the rubble. I see no signs of life and I seriously need to hurry or the police will catch me. Then I see the blue cloth peeking out from underneath a section of roof. I move it off the creature as fast as I can, quickly finding out he is unconscious, and pick him up to move us to the shadows.

**TMNTMNT**

I move his heavy as hell shell three blocks to my apartment before settling him down on my loveseat with his injured calf hanging off the side. Now all I got to do is call Karai and she'll take him to Master. Then I can get the freaking blood stains out of my new rug.

I grab the phone and sit in my recliner and look at him. He looks so peaceful while he is unconscious. I wonder what his story is and what has created him. I wonder about his life, his family, and his interests. He seems so complex and yet so simple. I take off his mask without realizing it and suddenly notice how pale he's looking for a green skinned reptile. I set the phone down and grab my medical kit, gently cleaning the wound on his leg before I even realize what I'm doing. I drop the kit and go back to the phone.

I shouldn't be doing this, I should call Karai and get this _thing_ out of my apartment. I don't need to think about this _thing's_ life or hobbies or whatever. I just need to get my superiors over here to take care of it. I start to dial the number when I hear him groan. I look over at him.

"Br…brothers… must…fi..find," and then he's out again. It makes me remember he isn't just someemotionless _thing_ like the master keeps saying. I look back at the phone in my hand and make one of the stupidest/smartest decisions in all my eighteen years.

I push END.

**Phew…finally finished with chapter numero uno. Please R&R peoples!**

**By the way, if anyone would like to create a cover for this story for me please PM and I'll give you the details. ^-^ Each one who makes one gets a one shot of their choice and the one I use gets a two shot. Pwetty pwease?**


	2. Heavy Ace Turtles

**YAY! Two posts within twenty-four hours! I'm so proud of myself. Sorry for not making it clear that about Scar's gender in the first chapter -.-' It was so clear in my head that I forgot to put it in the story. Hope ya'll like this installment though. ^-^ I'm hoping to actually keep on task and keep writing this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, just Scar.**

After I finish cleaning and dressing his wound, (and attempting to get the stains out of my carpet), I head to my room to change. My outfit is nothing more than black jeans, black combat boots, and a black T-shirt with the foot insignia on the left breast. Nothing fancy, but much better than that scratchy crap the drones have to wear. I should know, I was one for two years before the master saw my potential.

Once my swords are hung in their place, I slip on a red tank top and a pair of basketball shorts and untie my mask. After setting it on top of my dresser, I run a brush through my messy, boy cut hair. When you work as a ninja like I do, long hair is definitely out. Too easy to grab ahold of and use against you. Unfortunately this means most of the Foot Clan thinks I'm a boy. I mean that T-shirt and jeans do nothing for a figure, considering they're made loose to be able to fight and my mask covers my eyes so I really can't blame them. It just gets annoying.

I put a simple black baseball cap over my brown hair and head back into the living room. He hasn't moved at all since I went in there which is good, I don't want a giant turtle running around my apartment building. Not that I think he's that stupid.

He does look uncomfortable though with the katana sheaths on his back, not to mention the katana themselves. I sigh and move over to him, attempting to get them off. I'm sorry but a hundred and twenty-five pound, five foot one girl does have a hard time lifting an almost two hundred pound turtle. I have no clue how I even got him this far, maybe it was the adrenaline of getting caught by the cops. Oh well, he's here now and if I can just shift this arm this way…

Damn. Well I just screwed that up. Let's think a minute Scar. If you move the right shoulder forty-five degrees from its current position then you should have enough room to get the strap off and then it'll be a cinch to get the other off.

And a one…and a two…and a three…

Yes! Got it! Now just to slip the other side off and… we're good!

I set the duel katana and their sheath against the wall and start pulling off his elbow and knee pads. Once those are off I contemplate taking off his mask. For one it is very dishonorable to take off another warrior's mask without their consent but then again it is dirty and covered in soot. I hope he'll understand when he awakes.

I take it and his leathers to the wash and wash them on the coldest setting. I won't be able to put the leathers in the dryer of course but the mask I will. It seems just to be a cotton blend. After finishing that and getting the washer running I go back to my room to grab a blanket and a pillow. What? He still looks uncomfortable.

I set the pillow behind his head and put the blanket partially over him, being careful of his leg. Now that was a nasty cut. It went through the first layer of muscle completely and almost through the second. No wonder he was the only one to not be able to get away from that building. It's got to hurt like a mother heifer but he's unconscious so I doubt he's feeling it just yet. Speaking of unconscious…

I grab a flashlight and check his eyes real quick for a concussion. They seem normal so I just go get a sandwich baggie of ice and wrap it in a washcloth before placing it on his head where he seems to have gotten hit. Hope it's the right spot. He doesn't seem to have any other injuries though. To fight Karai and only have that one cut is an incredible feat. Whenever I have to train with her I'm lucky to come away with less than three cuts… of course she is never completely scratch free either.

On that note, I need to call her and report. If not she may come by and I can't be having that. It's one thing to be thinking traitorous thoughts, but to actually be sheltering and caring for one of the master's most hated enemies? I might as well be signing my own death certificate. Master would see to that. There is no room in the Foot for treachery and yet here I am, harboring a freaking turtle that I have been taught to hate. What the hell is wrong with me? Seriously, maybe I need a vacation. I still have three weeks I can take this year, maybe I should just take two and go back to Virginia for a bit. Get my mind back together.

After all this is done, maybe I will, but I have a job to do now. I grab the phone and dial Karai's private number, reserved for only the top ninja. It rings a few times before she answers.

"Scarlock? I was beginning to think you had gotten caught by the police." Right, like I'd be that stupid.

"Nope, searched that wreckage as long as I could, no sign of any of the turtles," lie.

"Did you search the surrounding areas?"

"Yes, I searched within a five block radius. I found nothing," another lie.

She breathes heavily against the phone, "Fine. We got what we needed anyway. I was hoping father would get a nice surprise but I guess not. Thank you Scarlock, the rest of the week is yours," unless of course I take another mission of my free will or Master has a use for me.

"Thanks Karai, I will head back before dawn to check again. No such thing as too careful or thorough," and lie number three, you're out.

"Good thinking. Maybe my father was right when he promoted you so soon. Goodnight Scarlock."

"'Night Karai," grit your teeth and… she's gone. Thank God, I hate talking to that spoiled brat. I hit the END button myself just to be safe before setting it down and rubbing my temples. Why did I put myself in these situations? Why can't I just be a good little ninja and tell Karai I found a turtle so she can take care of it. Master would sure be pleased.

…But what would happen to the turtle? Torture him for information on the others? Kill him on the spot? Or video tape the killing to send to his family? I am very aware of the Foot's, Purple Dragons', and my Master's methods on these things. But the hatred they have against these creatures, I shudder to think of the plans they have for them. And what's the reason for all this hatred?

I look over to the unconscious turtle and get a jolt. His eyes are open now and staring intently at me. I blink just to make sure I'm not seeing things and he opens his mouth.

"_Why?_"

**Alrighty then… hope ya'll enjoyed this one. ^.^ I'm very happy with it, and can't wait to get started on the next chapter. R&R pwetty pwease? You get virtual cookies :3.**

**Also, still looking for someone to make a cover for this; I mean I love Leo's face as the cover but it really doesn't bring it all together. Anybody have any artistic skills to make me one? You will be well rewarded! **

**Bye Ya'll!**


	3. Friends?

**Dang… Stayed up late to finish this one ^-^ Hope ya'll enjoy. Thanks to dondena, Sika, and HannahCake310 for reviewing :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, but if I did there would be a new epic movie that wasn't aliens.**

I sat there for a moment, completely dumbstruck at the question that was just asked. I opened my mouth a few times to say something but nothing would come. He stared at me with eyes of golden fire, full of caution and curiosity. I could only stare back.

"Why did you save me? Or better yet, why didn't you turn me in?"

I thought a second, "That is a very good question, and like most good questions it doesn't have a simple answer."

He gives me a scrutinizing look for a little while and it's all I can do to not squirm under his steely gaze. I take a seat in the recliner just to move a bit but his eyes never leave my own. I flash him a small, no teeth smile but his eyes just narrow more.

"You're not like the other Foot, are you?" That takes me aback for a moment.

"Not really I guess. I mean I am a girl."

"That's not what I meant," his eyes are piercing, like he's trying to figure out what makes me tick. "For one you just lied to Karai saying you found no turtles whatsoever; secondly, you treated my wounds and saved my shell; and thirdly, you didn't do that kill blow on my brother even though you had the perfect shot."

My jaw drops open but I quickly close it. He smirks at my confused expression. "Don't think I didn't notice, that lapse in attention gave me this," he says motioning to his leg.

"Would you rather I had killed him?" I ask. It's his turn to be taken aback.

"What? No, it's just…surprising is all. Most other Foot would've killed him without a second thought."

I chuckle, "Unfortunately most other Foot wouldn't be skilled enough to even get close enough for that blow." He nods.

"Yes, but the question for you remains: _why?_"

Second stupidest/smartest decision in my life, to be honest with the 'enemy', "I don't understand the reason behind the hatred. I mean yeah, I've heard the stories of your master and his master against my master but," I sigh, "there are two sides to every story."

"You honestly believe that?" he asks in a disbelieving tone. I don't blame him for not trusting me, seriously, even if he'd been the one to save my life I wouldn't trust him right off the bat.

"I do… Sometimes I wonder if you guys are the honorable ones and we aren't," I pause, "But then again I remember those thoughts can get me killed so I silence them."

"So that's why you saved one of the Shredder's most hated enemies and are now having a civil conversation with him?" he says with a note of humor. I smile.

"Yeah, was thinking about that myself when you were unconscious… or maybe it was later when you were faking it," I shrug. "Either way if I wanted you dead by now you'd be dead or if I wanted to hand you over to my master you'd be there."

He thinks about this for a moment before shifting his weight to get more comfortable. A flash of pain passes over his features. I stand up and start walking towards the kitchen but he grabs my wrist.

"I'm just going to get you some ibuprofen, besides my blades are in my bedroom so don't worry about that." He gives me a curious look.

"That wasn't it; I was just going to ask if I could have some water please?" Damn, ain't he the gentleman. I nod as he lets go and head into the kitchen. After getting his water and the ibuprofen I head back in there to find him already sitting up with a lot of pain evident on his face.

"You know when something hurts you need to not move it?" I say as I hand him the ibuprofen and the water. He takes it calmly, still gritting his teeth.

"Thank you," he says softly as he moves back to lie down. I settle down in the recliner again.

**TMNTMNT**

Before I know it we're on a lengthy conversation about honor, bushido, and ancient weaponry. I have no clue how long we've been talking about this but I have to say, it's one of the greatest conversations I've ever had. He's very easy to talk to and it just keeps getting more in depth. Who knew these creatures, who my master said knew nothing about honor, could talk with me about bushido and Sun Tzu.

"I'm sorry for taking your mask off. I know it's dishonorable but I was hoping you'd understand."

He nods, "It's alright, my brothers and I steal each other's masks all the time. It's not that dishonorable in my family."

"Speaking of which, it should be done in the washer by now. Hold on a second," I go and put his mask into the dryer but hang his leathers up over the washer to dry. I go back into the room to find him standing up with a determined look on his face.

"It hurts, but I can walk," he says through gritted teeth. "What time is it?"

"Past seven in the morning," I reply before grabbing a blanket and curling up on the recliner.

"Damn," he says almost so quietly I can't understand, and then speaks up. "I can't leave until its dark out, hope you don't mind."

"Naw, it's fine," I reply. "There's a blanket and a pillow, make yourself comfortable. You can watch TV if you want."

"My brothers might take you up on that offer, but I'm not so interested."

An awkward pause, "So, you have three brothers?" he nods, "Lucky, I always wanted a sibling."

He raises an eye ridge, "Only child I take it?"

"Yep," I reply.

"What's it like?"

"Every single bit of attention is yours, you get spoiled rotten, and you have no one to talk to except your parents," I say.

"Sounds much different than having brothers," he chuckles and I smile. He's so much fun to talk to, although Master would kill me if I ever said that.

I yawn hard, "Sorry," I say as my eyes start getting blurry with sleep. He suddenly yawns and I can't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh, it's heading your way now," and sure to his word, I yawn again.

"Damn you," I say and he laughs, which in turn gets me laughing again. Once we calm down he looks at me seriously.

"You know any other Foot and I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you like we're…" he pauses, looking for the right word.

"…friends?" I venture and he nods.

"Yeah, thing is, how long will this last?" he says, all joking gone from his mood. "You're part of an organization whose main goal right now is to kill my family, how can we be doing this?"

We sit in silence for a few minutes before I finally speak, "Honestly? I don't know." I snuggle closer into the recliner and give him a half smile. He pulls the blanket up to his chest on the couch and doesn't reply.

**TMNTMNT**

God, what time is it?

I look over to the clock, it's almost ten pm. I look around groggily, trying to remember what happened before I passed out. When I look at the couch, I remember.

Shit…

I look from the empty couch to the unlocked window and my sleep induced brain slowly puts two and two together. He must have left as soon as it got dark out. I get up to go to the kitchen when I notice something still on the couch. A small folded sheet of paper.

_Mystery girl, (forgot to ask your name, how rude of me)_

_I have no clue what's going on, but I'd like to talk to you again. Tomorrow night I'll come by between midnight and one. If you want to see me leave the window cracked, if not I understand._

_Sincerely, Hamato Leonardo_

Hmm… Leonardo huh? I like the sound of that.

**I really am proud of myself. I doubt they'll come as quick over the next week because I have some 4-H training and VBS but I'll do my best. R&R please!**


	4. Texts and Katas

**Hey ya'll! I'm sorry it took a little bit to get this one done but I finally did ^-^. Unfortunately my ex just got dumped and has been trying to talk to me again :I Kinda annoying considering he just dropped me for 3 months and now all of a sudden wants to talk to me and loves me again. Blah Blah Blah ya'll know the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT… *holds Leo and cries***

Needless to say I did open that window... literally and figuratively. That first night all we did was talk, granted it was very guarded talk, but we talked nonetheless. That was the first of many nights spent this way. Sometimes we'd watch a movie or play a video game, but usually it was just us and our thoughts voiced for the other's opinion. We gradually got into a routine. Leo comes once or twice a week whenever he can sneak away from his family. He's voiced openly to me that he hates this but that they wouldn't understand our friendship anyway. I told him it's the same way if the rest of the Foot Clan knew.

Actually, I doubt his brothers would just come and kill me then kill him for treachery, but the basis is kinda the same.

Anyway we've been meeting in secret like this for about a month now. Our conversations are just starting to become less guarded. We last met a week ago. He says the tension's been rising at his home (aka "the lair") and that he needs to be there just until it simmers down. Leo's been texting me though since about two weeks ago when we decided the unexpected drop-ins might be a little dangerous considering I sometimes have other Foot crash at my place. I'm honestly surprised his little homemade phone can text but it definitely can.

Speaking of which, my butt just vibrated.

I concentrate solely on my movements as I finish out my complex kata. The sweep of my crescent blades is a sweet, comforting melody to me. So blissful even though it is tainted with thoughts of the many lives these blades have cut short. I was not the original owner of these blades, nor shall I be the last, and their story is a bloody one.

One last twist of my wrist, one final right step… and my kata is complete. I slowly slide my blades into their sheaths and sit down on the bench across the room. It's a rather nice training room to be honest. Open with lots of space and mirrors on three of the four walls, with lockers and equipment hanging up on the last wall it's a ninjitsu student's paradise.

Grabbing my water bottle, I gulp down over half of it before slipping my cell out of my back pocket. I can't help but smile seeing _Leo_ pop up on the screen. I quickly, yet nonchalantly glance around to make sure no one is watching me before checking the message.

_Hey Scar :)  
Bros and I going on a run tonight at about 10.  
See you after? _

It's so freaking cute how he can't get text lingo. He has learned to shorten his texts, but he won't give up the capitalization and punctuation. It's so hilarious but at the same time it's so totally Leo. I quickly reply.

_Sure Leo :P, got a meeting tho  
I'll txt ya after?_

Karai always has to call these stupid meetings the nights Leo can get away. Every freaking time, and unfortunately it's usually nothing more than a low down on the turtles. Now that I know one of them, I can personally tell you ninety percent of the stuff they tell us in those meetings is a bunch of bullshit. They have honor, they aren't just monsters, they aren't unfeeling beasts, they are more human than most of the Foot Clan. Definitely more so than Karai and Master.

I take another swig of my water, simply finishing it off before checking my phone again. Upon seeing nothing, I get up and stretch some to make sure my muscles don't cramp up again at the sudden loss of movement. A few colleagues enter and start working out on the other side of the room but I pay them no mind. Most of the other ninja don't bother to try to interact with me; I'm that type of person who either likes you or can't stand you. There's no real in-between except for a small amount of tolerance. I mean yeah I can be polite to new people I've met but not people I already know I dislike.

My phone suddenly vibrates again so I decide I've trained long enough for today, (a good eight hours), and start packing up my stuff before opening up the message I got.

_Of course.  
Just tell me when and I'll be there as quick as the wind._

And… here comes the freaking blush. Damn that turtle. I can't help but wonder if I make him feel the same way. I push that thought away, more than likely not. As I walk out of the dojo I make a swift reply.

_;) That's funny turtle-boy_

**TMNTMNT**

I was wrong; it's not just another rant on the turtles for tonight's meeting. We're going out turtle hunting. Shit. I seriously need to warn Leo but I know I won't be able to with all the ninja paying attention to my every move. Not to mention Hun is joining Karai and I for this little hunt and kind of has a sick "crush" on me. He makes one more fucking comment about my ass and I swear to the Almighty…

Focus Scar, this isn't the time for this. You got to make sure they don't find Leo or his brothers. I know close enough to their route that I might just be able to lead them away. All I got to do is…

"What's our plan once we find them?" Hun demands, breaking me out of my thoughts. Karai answers for me.

"Scarlock will take Raphael, I will take Leonardo, and you may have the two weaker turtles," she says, "But keep them alive, my father wants to finish them himself."

Hun and I both nod in understanding.

**TMNTMNT**

We search for them until midnight before Karai is ready to call off the search. I had managed to keep feeding false information to both Karai and Hun during this whole hunt, but I had not been able to contact Leo.

"Let's head back and try again tomorrow," Karai says and I have to hold myself back from smiling. One crisis averted for now. We take off across the roof tops and as soon as I see the Foot building from two blocks away I finally let loose a little smile.

We're home free.

"Look!" Hun suddenly yells out and everyone stops. We look to where he's pointing and there, three buildings away, stand the turtles.

"Foot Ninja, attack!" Karai orders and I unwillingly propel myself towards them.

There goes my night.

**There ya go! R&R please! And I'm still looking for someone to do a cover for this pwease and thank you?**


End file.
